Dicing with Death Episode 172
Halvar Recap ]] Day 56 Halvar is alone in Jedidiah's Cabin, north of Wodheim in the hills. The bodies of Jedidiah the Werebear and the unnamed Jackalwere are in the room with Halvar.. Halvar skins the Jackalwere and hangs it out to dry. Halver creates a skin to wear. Halvar finds it has AC +2 and gives him a 2d4 + strength bite attack. Halvar wraps the shaft of his magic silver axe in the Werebear's skin. Halvar rests in the cabin, while snacking on Jedidiah. Halvar finds some Honey Mead and drinks it. Day 61 During the night Halvar is woken up by a stranger in a dark cloak and a sword to Halvar's throat. The stranger demands Halvar to tell him where Jedidiah is. Halvar points to the fireplace where the bones of the Werebear are. Halvar sees there are two others with the stranger. Halvar attacks the stranger. Halvar bites the teeth in his mouth transform into the fangs of a Jackalwere. The stranger with the sword fights with Halvar. Halver sees the strangers 2 companions seem to convulse in their dark robes and turn into wolves. The stranger steps behind the wolves. Halvar goes into a frenzy, picks up Uncle Istavan's Silver Axe and keeps attacking. Halvar attacks the stranger, ignoring the wolves. Halvar takes out the stranger with another bite then turns to deal with the wolves. Halvar hears a howl outside the cabin. Halvar kills one of the two wolves and they turn back to a human in death. Halvar, confused, attacks the dead werewolf. The living wolf attacks Halver from behind. Halvar comes out of his frenzy and is badly wounded. The wolf eventually withdraws out of the cabin to another wolf. Halvar gives chase. The two wolves attack Halvar, he is down to 1 HP. The healthy wolf covers the retreat of the wounded wolf. The healthy wolf knocks Halvar unconscious. Day 62 ]] Halvar wakes some time later in the same spot outside the cabin with the sun out. He feels his wounds have been licked clean. Halvar gets up and heads into the cabin. Halver finds the Silver Dagger and Silver Axe are both gone. Halver doesn't feel like the Cabin is his home anymore. Halver packs up his things in a backpack he found in the cabin. Halvar heads south. Halvar thinks the Gods are punishing him for not doing his oath to slay goblins. Halvar heads to wards Wodheim. On the way to Wodheim, Halvar notices movement. Halvar investigates and finds a herd of deer herding in a meadow. There is one stag and many does. Because of the Stag, Halvar sadly leaves, feeling weak. Halvar reaches the road and travels south to Wodheim. He arrives at the Palisade Wall. The gate to the town is closed. Halvar walks up to the gate. Halver rings a bell. Halvar sees a guard from the top of the wall. The guard says Halvar's kind is not welcome, and pulls out a bow. Halvar throws a gem up at the guard. The guard still refuses to let Halvar in. Halvar throws his weapon to the ground and grovels to be allowed in. The guard disappears from the wall. Halvar continues to grovel outside the gate. 10 minutes later the gate opens a crack. Halver sees a single figure step out, clad in a patch-work hide robe. Halvar sees the man's face is badly burned. Prophet Darrell (first appeared DwD 001) looks upon Halvar in pity. Prophet Darrell talks with Halvar, understanding he is a Beserker who is not welcome in Wodheim. He will only be allowed inside if he discards the Jackalwere Skin he is wearing. Halvar tries to placate the Prophet with coins and gems, but Prophet Darrell declines the bribe. Prophet Darrell says that Halvar must repent. Prophet Darrell goes back inside the gate. Halvar rests outside the gates of Wodheim. Day 63 Halvar begs to trade for food from travellers and merchants travelling in and out of the north gate of Wodheim. Halvar buys 3 days of rations for a gold coin. Day 64 Halvar at dawn spots something suspicious. A couple hundred yards around the Wodheim wall wakes up Halvar. Halvar hears the noise of Goblins. Halvar rings the bell at the gate to the town and warns of goblins. Halvar sees a squad of goblins are trying to sneak into the city with a ripe and grappling hook. Halvar keeps ringing the bell. The Goblins hear Halvar and the bell and retreat. A few minutes later a solder appears on the wall. Halvar explains about the goblins, pointing out the robe and hook. The guard is displeased that Halvar didn't take care of the goblins. Soon 3 guards step out the gate. Halvar whimpers as a guard kicks him. The 3 guards try to drive Halvar away, but Halvar whimpers and curls up into a ball. The guards beat Halvar unconscious and rob him. When Halvar wakes he finds all be belongings except his clothes and Jackalwere skin. He swears a new oath. He will burn Wodheim to the ground. Halvar leaves Wodheim and heads up river to the bridge. He crosses the bridge and goes noth into the hills and digs a hole. He plans to hide there until he heals up. Halvar feels that everyone he has met has betrayed him. Day 65 During the night Halvar awakes before Dawn with a spear poking into his hole. A green goblin face is leering down at him. There are goblins behind them. The goblins go to try to capture Halvar. Halvar defends himself, killing 2. The goblins flee from Halvar, realising who he is. Halvar goes chasing after the goblins. Halvar transforms into a half-Jackal and catches a goblin. Halvar rips apart the goblin. Halvar loses track of the other goblins. Halvar creates a new hole and hides away to rest. He stays in his half-Jackal form. Day 77 Halvar has recovered his full health. During the 12 days Halvar goes deeper into his madness. Halvar feels more deeply to destroy all who have betrayed him. Experience 1600 exp Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes